fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Traitor's Keep Diaries
The Traitor's Keep Diaries are a set of fifteen diary entries created by the three high-security prisoners of Ravenscar Keep. Collecting each set unlocks an achievement. Professor Faraday's Diaries :An entry from Professor Faraday's private journals. Ernest Faraday's diaries can be found across Clockwork Island. Finding them all unlocks the Diary Of A Sad Man achievement. Entry I ;Contents :The park has been open for a whole month now and I can say, without reservations, that it is an extraordinary success. The public adores my creations, and, as I predicted, the Street of the Future is proving to be my greatest draw. Tomorrow I travel to Mistpeak, where I will oversee the maiden voyage of the improved monorail. I think this design is the safest yet. ;Location :On a crate directly in front of you after vaulting down from a broken wall onto a catwalk at the start of the back route to Faraday's factory. Entry II ;Contents :Incredible news! I have received word that King Logan himself is planning to visit the island! He wishes to speak with me in person, no doubt to congratulate me on all the advances I have made, and on transforming Bowerstone Slums into a happy and productive place. I shall have to record a special welcome message for Huxley. ;Location :Behind a broken wall directly across from the staircase in the building at the end of the second drained canal channel. Entry III ;Contents :I am a troubled man today. King Logan presented me with a most unexpected request. He wishes me to adapt my creations and build an army. He assures me it is required to defend Albion, but I have serious misgivings. My creations are meant for peace and the betterment of mankind. I will begin making changes to them, but I will not activate a single one unless I have assurances as to their ultimate use. ;Location :On a crate near the lever which turns off one of the power generators, on top of a building beneath a crane. Entry IV ;Contents :I was correct in doubting Logan's intentions. He has demanded I hand over the army, and I can tell from his manner that he has gone power-mad, and means to use them for harm. If I refuse, he has threatened not only to confiscate all my industries, but to lock me up forever. But I will stand firm. My creations must remain pure, no matter what the cost. ;Location :On a crate at the base of the stairs which lead up to Faraday's factory at the end of the route. Entry V ;Contents :After years of imprisonment, I have finally returned to my beloved island. I thought I would never see it again. My industries may have been handed over to that unscrupulous villain Reaver and my name may have been struck from all official records, but at least I am with my creations once again. If Logan or whoever sits on the throne now still wishes to take them, they will find me prepared. ;Location :On a table behind the electrified gate that requires you to turn off all three power generators to unlock. Proceeding through Huxley's Reconstruction quest will unlock this door, as the final components lie beyond it. Witchcraft Mary's Diaries :Contains information on Mary Godwin's lab experiments and personal thoughts. Mary Godwin's diaries are scattered around the Godwin Estate. Locating them all unlocks the Lab Notes achievement. Entry I ;Contents :I've studied these kindred souls all my life, striven to understand their true nature, to capture their essence. The day is fast approaching when all that is human inside me will die, when I will finally be free and exist amongst the pure. ;Location :On a bench just inside the entrance of the garden, next to the Topiary Swan. Entry II ;Contents :There is no more misunderstood creature among the pure than that which others call "hollow man". There is nothing hollow about them. They may, in fact, be the most complete being in existence. The one most in tune with the forces of nature. The flickering light that brings dead matter to life... I must harness it for the day of purification. ;Location :On a hedge bordering the side of the combustible monkey exhibit. Entry III ;Contents :It was not difficult to communicate with the pack of balverines that roam the estate freely. Their aggression, as with most of the pure, comes from a fundamental hatred of humanity. They saw in me the same hatred. Through some simple experiments, I was able to make balverines and hollow men collaborate. They will need to come together for the great day. ;Location :Located on a crate to the right of the power generator that Commander Milton deactivates. Entry IV ;Contents :My return to the estate has brought me life again. I can finally continue the work I was forced to abandon. I owe my freedom to one man, a soldier who understands me like no other human has ever understood me. He has taken a great interest in my research, and has promised great changes to come. Perhaps one day we can bring purification to the whole of Albion. ;Location :On a table inside the 'indoor graveyard'. Commander Milton makes a direct reference to it. Entry V ;Contents :The work is complete at last. My day of purification has come. ;Location :Located on top of a power generator just to the right of the entrance into the large underground room with numerous pipes in the distance. General Turner's Diaries :From Turner's personal journals, collecting his thoughts on the need for revolution. Solomon Turner's diaries are hidden around Ravenscar Keep. Finding all of them unlocks the achievement A Revolutionary Idea. Entry I ;Contents :My name is General Solomon Turner and I wish to make a record of the decision I have come to, and the reasons for making it. I have served in the Albion army for thirty-five years, fought alongside fine soldiers such as Major Swift and Walter Beck, and seen many changes befall our land. I always believed in my work: to protect the people. And it is because of this belief that I cannot, in good conscience, continue to serve the man who sits on the throne. It is in observing the character and actions of King Logan that I have come to the most important realisation of my life. This monarchy we live under is an evil system. It must be destroyed, by any means necessary, and I am willing to lead the revolution to make it so. ;Location :On a table in the prison guard barracks. Entry II ;Contents :Every soldier swears an allegiance to the crown, and I have upheld that oath most of my life. Until I could do so no longer. King Logan has broken the unspoken contract with his people. He has brought nothing but misery upon Albion. And by what right? Being the son of a Hero? What gave the Old Hero the right to start this monarchy? If it is the ability to cast spells, are we to turn our street magicians and jugglers into royalty? If it is the overwhelming strength, are we to make kings of brutes and trolls? And if it is the blood in their veins, are we then not all royalty? For that blood runs through every Albion man, woman, and child. Heroes are merely accidents of nature. Let us bow before them no more. ;Location :On a counter in the prison kitchen (first right after entering Ravenscar Keep). Entry III ;Contents :I have begun the process of revolution in the quietest way possible; talking to those I trust most, and gauging the mood of the troops. It is clear that, when the time comes, many among our ranks will join me in an uprising. We have all seen the ever deepening chasm in our society, and the way our people have been oppressed by the king. Even worse, we have all at one time or another been the instrument of that oppression. Change is coming to Albion. It is inevitable. ;Location :On a crate down the stairs from the Records Room. (Heroes and Villains must be active or complete to access the stairs.) Entry IV ;Contents :The revolution will happen swiftly. Those who join the rebel army will band together and attack at once. Those still loyal to the crown will be sacrificed to the cause. The king will be executed following a short court martial. And the castle shall be burned to the ground, its ashes a memorial of our triumph. From those ashes will grow a new government. One led by the people and for the people, supervised by the military. I have no wish to rule, only to serve the land. ;Location :On a coffin by the stocks near the gallows. To find the gallows, go in the opposite direction of the bridge leading to the entrance of Ravenscar Keep. The gallows can only be found by completing the Manhunt side quest. Entry V ;Contents :My body is betraying me. I have begun feeling unwell and I may not have many years ahead of me. We must act quickly and bring about the change Albion needs. My mind rests easier knowing that I have disciples who will be faithful to the last, and will do what needs to be done. ;Location :On top of a crate which is located on the beach beside the docks past the gate. Bugs *General Turner's diaries appear in the wrong order when on display in the Records Room – the first and second, and the fourth and fifth, are swapped. *Sometimes collected diaries don't count towards their respective achievements. Category:Fable III Books Category:Traitor's Keep DLC